


Four times that Stiles and Derek couldn't get it on. And the one time they could.

by Sanhaim



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: 4 + 1, Kid!Fic, M/M, blink and you'll miss it Isora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-18 01:02:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/873917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanhaim/pseuds/Sanhaim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Ivy, who gave me this prompt:</p><p>Okay so Sterek Kid!fic so they have an adorable baby boy (somehow, you pic) and this adorable baby boy is a baby no longer but a little boy who gets in the way of sexytimes and so they finally find themselves a baby sitter and a weekend off and rent a hotel room and go for it so yeah that is the prompt</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four times that Stiles and Derek couldn't get it on. And the one time they could.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [earthtostiles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earthtostiles/gifts).



> This is my first time writing porn, so it’s probably not very good.

The first time it’s a nightmare. They’re in the middle of foreplay, with Derek teasing Stiles, slowly opening him up with his fingers in a way that is guaranteed to drive his husband crazy. And it’s working, Derek’s hearing the little whimpers and gasps, stifled moans and whispered pleas, with delicious anticipation. It drives Stiles nuts and Derek enjoys every moment of it. He’s just about to pull his fingers out, to line himself up to breach his asshole and push his way inside of his husband when there’s a cry from outside of the closed door, followed by the rapid sound of feet running towards their room. They have just enough time to pull on their boxers before Jeremy runs into the room, wrapping himself around Stiles, talking about a nightmare. 

Stiles gives him a ‘well what can you do’ look over their eight year old child’s shoulder as he makes soothing noises and runs his hand over the boy’s back. Derek breaths out of his nose for a moment before walking out, checking to make that the nightmare was just that, a nightmare. Then he’ll wash the lubricant off his fingers. Jeremy won’t be leaving their bedroom tonight, but he can get a wet washcloth for Stiles to clean himself off when the boy falls asleep. 

 

The second time they’re in the kitchen, Jeremy is in school and Derek has Stiles pressed against the counter. They have two hours before they have to pick up their son, more than enough time for sex and to clean up afterwards. He’s lifting up Stiles and putting his husband on the counter top as Stiles’ pushes his pants down while pressing his lips to his husband, giving off a low keen as Derek’s first finger slides in, before he moves to suck a mark on Derek’s shoulder. It doesn’t take very long before he’s sliding in his second finger, and then the phone rings. They ignore it at first, until the answering machine picks it up and it’s Jeremy’s school, reporting that their son had been suspended because he had punched another kid in the nose. Stiles laughs softly, pushing a groaning Derek away.  
"He’s definitely your son Hale."  
"I wasn’t the only one that was involved with him you know." Stiles jumped off the countertop and pulled up his pants.  
"What do you think, Cake? If it was a bully he can have a piece, if he was the bully he gets none and extra training?" Nodding as he zipped up his pants he looked around for his shoes, while Stiles pulled out the flour.  
They all had cake that day. 

 

Two days later was their third attempt at sex that week. Jeremy was outside playing with Michael and Laura, Isaac and Cora watching all of the children. They have their mouths wrapped around each other’s dicks and are happily sucking away, their tongues playing over the other’s dicks, and listening to the muffled gasps and moans of pleasure. Stiles is close to finally cumming, and knows that Derek is about to, from the twitching in his mouth that means that he’s trying to hold off, smirking as he hears Derek’s muffled groan as he redoubles his efforts. 

Just in time to hear Jeremy and his cousins run screaming into the house, barrelling through rooms in search of his parents, screaming about a bee sting. It’s cruelty at it’s worse as they frantically search for their discarded cloths. Willing their erections away with desperation fueling their efforts. They barely get themselves zipped up when the door opens and all three kids stumble inside, Jeremy’s face streaked with tears as his hand already begins to swell up. 

 

It’s Thursday and they’re a little bit desperate now. It’s been almost a week since they’ve been able to have sex, at least to completion, They love their son, but the boy has been around since he was suspended on Monday and circumstances have made it so that they’re not together alone. Today though, they’re alone, their son is at a birthday party and Derek has promised bloody death to anybody who dares interrupt he and his husband for at least the next two hours. At the moment he’s behind Stiles, his husband is face first into the pillows, lifting up his ass so that Derek has a perfect veiw of it as he licks and slurps around the hole. Working his tongue into the opening around his fingers to Stiles’ very audible moan of pleasure, Stiles is close to begging, pleading that Derek slid himself into him, and fuck him so hard that his eyes cross when he comes. But Derek wants to take his time, because Stiles loves it when he can come without having his dick touched and he’s going to make sure that this makes up for all of the ‘almost had sex’ times the week has been. He has to keep Stiles’s hips from bucking as he finally moves from rimming to pushing his dick into Stiles’ hole, sliding in until he’s root deep into his husband and Stiles’ is babbling incoherently from pleasure. 

Then the key slides into the lock of their front door, tumblers falling into place and the door opens to Jeremy’s disappointed voice telling them how a kid had thrown up on the cake and caused two others to throw up and the party was cancelled. Stiles buries his head into the pillow to scream in frustration as Derek pulls out of him, a slightly hysterical ‘you’ve got to be kidding me’ groan escaping his throat. They don’t even bother to hope that Jeremy is going to sit down and watch tv in the living room because Of Course he’s not, they’re not that lucky this week. 

 

It’s Friday, and Stiles is sitting in the car next to Derek. He doesn’t know where he’s going or what’s going on, and that never bodes well because Derek’s surprises tend to be of the sort that blows up in their faces spectacularly. But for now he keeps his mouth shut, because he knows that Derek is just as frustrated as he is because they haven’t been able to have sex all week, and that should be made illegal. His heart sinks as they enter the parking lot of the nicest hotel in the county, which means only a few things in his experience, none of them good. He starts gearing up for a fight as Derek leads him inside, only to stop in their mental tracks as they enter a room that’s empty but for a small overnight bag that Stiles recognizes as their own, as Derek takes their phones and turns them both off.  
"Jeremy is at his grandfather’s till Sunday, and the Pack has no idea where we are and have been told in no uncertain terms that trying to find us will result in murder." His husband explains, kissing Stiles as he lead him over to the bed. He pushes Stiles onto the bed and holds him there as he slowly peels off his cloths, matching each article of clothing from his body with one of from Stiles, kissing and sucking on his chest and playing with his nipples as he goes, moving down to Stiles waist when he removes their pants, keeping his husband’s hands held above his head until he frees Stiles’ dick from the confines of his underwear, releasing it to hold Stiles down when he starts to run his tongue along his length before swallowing it down, grinning at Stiles’ shout of surprise. Working himself open as his head bobs up and down, finally releasing Stiles’ dick with an obscene ‘pop’. lowering himself onto the spit slickened dick before his husband could protest, gasping for a moment as he pauses to wait for the small swell of pain to fade before sliding the rest of the way down, stopping only when the entire length is with in and then Derek’s moving up and down on Stiles, slow at first as he get used to it again, but faster and faster as need and pleasure take a hold, the feeling of Stiles as he bucks into Derek harder and harder as he sat up and sucked marks into Derek’s skin, lapping over them as they faded away. Groaning as Derek bit into his shoulder as he came, the delicious pain and the feeling of Derek’s massaging against him as he came pushing Stiles’ over the edge. 

Sweaty and satisfied Derek collapsed next to his husband with a smile as Stiles’ kissed him, tongue slipping into Derek’s mouth and they stayed that way for until Stiles broke away to clean them both off. Kissing Derek again, assured that they had the entire weekend to make up for lost time.


End file.
